Teenage Years
by TheMafiaPrincess
Summary: Meet 18 year old Casey. Last summer before college should be spent with family and friends, but things take a turn for the worst. Casey is Mac's daughter. A lot of pressure. Will a summer prank gone wrong ruin a fatherdaughter relationship?
1. Teenagers

Chapter one

The New York rain came pouring down and caused puddles along the sidewalks and streets. You'd think that it was just a peaceful night under the New York lights, when it was soon destroyed by the sound of police sirens.

"Run!" The teenage boy yelled to the others. The group of five pulled thier hoodies up over thier heads and ran out of the house and into the rain. "Split up!" he yelled and the others did as they were told.

"Don't leave me!" A girl yelled grabbing the boys hand.

"Hurry up." he repeated a few times as he pulled the girl behind him.

The teenagers could hear the police behind him, they could see the flashlights.

"What do we do?" she yelled in a panic.

"We jump!" the boy yelled and together, holding hands they jumped off the bridge and into the water below.

The next day the police station was in an uproar.

"I've never seen anything like this before. These kids had it all planned out and they got away with the drugs." an officer said.

"Do we have any names?"

"Any faces?"

Mac and Stella took a deep breath and glanced at eachother.

" They are acting like these kids had super powers or something, Mac." Stella said.

"These kids did have something tho. Something worth dying over." Mac answered.

OPENING CREDITS.


	2. Meet Casey

Chapter Two

Casey calmly made her way into her appartment, making sure to not wake anyone. The rain was still creeping down the windows and every now and then thier was a rumble of thunder. The storm wasn't giving out anytime soon. She pulled off her soaked sweater to revile her brunette hair that was so drenched it clung to her cheeks.

"Damnit." she whispered, annoyed she pulled off her dirty converse shoes.

"Casey is that you?" her mother asked around the corner.

"Yeah, mom its me. I'm just getting ready for bed." Casey stood really still praying to God that her mother would pass back out.

"Okay, baby. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night mom." she crossed her fingers, thanked God and ran to her room.

The next morning her mother didn't ask any question about the night before. Normaly her mother was very on track with that stuff. If Casey wasn't at home by at least midnight, her mother would be calling all of New York City, not to mention her father and half the damn police department would be looking for her.

"When is your father coming to get you?" her mother asked cleaning the table from breakfast.

"I don't know. He just said morning." she shrugged.

"Well what were you planning on doing?" she dropped all the dishes into the sink. Casey was suprised none of them broke. Her mother would get like this when Casey was spending the weekend with him. Her parents had a bad split and well its really messed up Casey relationship with her dad. She never hated him or anything like that, but it just wasn't a stong father - daughter relationship.

"I don't know, mom." she said pulling a bag over her shoulder.

" Maybe you should change before he gets here."

"Why, mom? What do I care what dad thinks of my life style?"

"Your 18 years old, you should have grown out of the whole 'rockstar' stage."

"Mom, Im 18, I still have plenty more years to do whatever the hell I want."

"Casey - " her mother was interupted by a car horn outside.

"And mom you need to get over it."

"Exscuse me?" she crossed her arms.

"Your just freaking because if I don't act like a princess around him, you're afraid that he'll think that you messed up."

"Casey." she sighed. "You know that's not true."

"I gotta go." she grabbed a bottled water and ran out the door.

Mac waited in his car and smiled when he seen his daughter come running out the doors and to his car.

"Hey." she said jumping in the car and slamming the door.

"You got everything?" he asked giving her a kiss on the forhead.

Casey nodded. "Yeah."

Mac pulled out of the lot and onto the busy New York streets.

"Where are we going?" she asked when they started going in the wrong direction.

"I need to stop at work and - " Mac begun, but stopped when he saw his daughters disapointed face. "Sorry."

"I understand. It's your job and all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." she lied. Casey knew that she was 18 years old now, she had to grow up and face up to the facts.

"I promise that we are going to spend a lot more time together, okay?"

"Okay."

" I know its your last summer before college and you probably have better things to do, but I would really like to spend sometime."

"Sounds good. I really don't have so many plans for the summer."

"What?" Mac laughed. "It's the last time you and your friends can hang out and have fun before you all leave."

"Well - most of them have already left and a lot I don't really care to hang out with anymore so - yeah."


	3. Not Normal

Chapter Three

"Hey Casey." Lindsay smiled giving her a hug. "Long time."

"How have you been?" Casey asked.

"I'm okay. So I hear that your a big graduate now, going off to college and all that?"

"Yeah." Casey smiled with a sigh. "Nerve wrecking, but I think I'm ready."

"Are you going to be a big CSI like your dad?" she asked.

Mac glanced up from one of the files he was reading and waited for her replay.

"Actualy I'm going for Journalism."

"That's cool. What made you decide to do that?"

"Just me, I guess." Casey wasn't sure if her father agreed to this or not, but he had to find out eventualy.

Mac smiled and looked back at his file, Casey didn't know but he was happy for her career choice. He didn't want his daugher dealing with this stuff.

Casey looked around the glass office. "This place hasn't changed."

"Yeah." Danny said entering the room. "Your Dad always has been kindof - plain." he laughed. "How you doing, kid?"

Mac gave him a warning look.

"Hey, Danny." she smiled giving him a hug. "Seems like I haven't seen any of you in ages."

"What did happen anyway? You use to be up here all the time." Danny took a seat on the desk.

" School, boys, mom and just life pretty much." She shrugged and turned to the opening door. "Hey Stella."

"Hey you." Stella smiled giving her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad needed to get something. It's good to see you."

"Your dad has been keeping us posted on you."  
"Super." Casey rolled her eyes. "Geez, I remember hanging out here with you guys all the time."

"It wasn't that long ago ya know." Danny said.

"Yeah. I thought that you guys were so cool with all the crimes and stuff."

"You get over that once you've seen a couple dead guys." Stella added.

"So - " Mac said changing the subject. "Anything new?"

Stella shook her head. "We have the bodies, but we didn't find anything."

Mac gave her a puzzled look "No drugs in the system?"  
"No."

Casey cut in "Bodies?"

" You don't need to hear about it." Mac said putting the file back and coming back around the desk.

"Dad, I think I can handle. I'll just hear about it on the news anyway."

Mac waited for a long moment, he didn't like his daughter to hear about horrible things, but she was right. She was growing up after all. "Last night there was a drug bust. A couple teens ditched and two commited suicide."

"Suicide?" she asked, her face was full of concern. "Two of them?"

"One was caught, but the others just vanished."

"Who was caught?" she almost yelled.

"You seem really interested." Stella said.

"Intereting story." she gave Stella a odd look.

Mac looked at his daughter with concern. "Are you alright?"

Casey face was a little red, she was biting her lip and her eyes were filled with worry or fear, Mac couldn't tell which.

She shook her head stupidly. "I mean, its something that I should be concerd about right? What if I decide to hang out with these kids or something."

Mac nodded and glaced at Stella. "We'll figure it out baby. Why don't you get in the car. We can go home."

"What were thier names?"

"It's confidential." Mac nodded.

"What were there names?" she repeated.

The team noticed that Casey suddenly didn't look the same. She looked much older, mature, angery and sad at the same time.

"Wait in the car."

Casey ignored her fathers command and walked over to the file cabnit.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mac asked.

Casey started searching the files till she came to the most recent entry.

"Casey." Mac said taking the file out of her hands. "What's gotten into you?"

"The two that died? What were thier names?"

Stella asked. "Casey do you know something about the case? Did you know them?"

Casey relised her mistake of freaking out and immedatly calmed down. "I just wanted - I just wanted to know, okay?" she made her way out the door. "I'll be in the car."


	4. Who are you?

Chapter four

Casey sat on the couch in front of the wide screen television. She stared, but didn't watch, not paying attention. Casey's mind was running in circles, she didn't know what to do. She wanted so despritly to scream and cry, she wanted to run and to find out the truth. If you haven't caught on yet, Casey was in deep deep shit. ' It was just a prank. ' she thought.

She coverd her face in her hands. ' Maybe it wasn't them? I mean it was just fun - right? '

"Casey?" Mac locked the door to thier home and turned to his daughter. "What's going on?"

"I've just been stressed, okay?" she looked at him with the lies dancing in her eyes. There was no way on earth she could tell her father the truth! Mac Taylor is very respected and to find that his daughter was involved in something so horrible - who knows what would become of her father.

' He freaks if I get a B on a test, how the hell can I -' she couldn't even finish her thought. Casey was freaking out and hiding it somewhat okay.

"Casey Taylor, what do you know?" he sat next to his daughter waiting for a response.

"Dad!" she almost yelled, but knew better then that. "I don't know anything. I just freaked because what if I knew them or something you know?" Caseys eyes filled with tears, she couldn't hold it back. She couldn't hide it. ' Think of an excuse! ' her mind screamed.

"Case?" Mac asked with concern.

"It's just been a really really bad year. I think I'm just upset about the whole graduation, moving deal, ya know?" she forced a smile to let her dad know that she was okay. In truth she was dying inside. She just wanted to be Daddy's little girl again. Even for a moment.

Casey bit her lip and stared back at the television. "I can't believe you would even accuse me of knowing something." she crossed her arms and fell back onto the couch. She was putting her anger out on him and at the moment she didn't really care. It really did upset her that her father would assume that, even though he was right.

"I'm sorry. I've just been in the buisness for so long - " Mac wasn't good at appologizing. "You've just been acting strange."

"Stress." she said clicking off the television. "I'm going to my room."

"Do you want me to pick up a movie or something?"

"No, its cool." she answered walking down the hall. "I know your dying to be back in your office."

"Casey!" Mac yelled after her. "Damn. I'm bad at this." he spoke to himself.

Casey sat on her bed with a guitar on her lap. The guitar was her solice, her outlet. Her grandfather Taylor taught her years

ago, of course the music she played now is nothing like what he taught her. Casey learned how to rock out, be crazy, and just play music that doesn't make sence at all. Tonight however she kept a steady, calm balance to it and gracfully sang along with the music. It made her feel so much better, well, for a little while at least.

Mac turned off the television and opened his ears to let in the beautiful music. 'She has so much talent, so much heart' he thought and started to hum a long. 'I just wish I knew her more.' he sighed and lazily lifted himself up and walked towards the kitchen. He started to poor himself a cup of coffee and was about to offer her some when he noticed the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Something wasn't right.

"You alright Case?" he asked.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Yeah." she answered. 'paranoid much.'

She was about to play the guitar again when there was a loud crash in her room. "What the hell!?" she jumped off her bed. Casey didn't breath for a moment but stared at the shattered window, the glass lay on her floor and bed.

"Casey!" Mac yelled running to her side. "What happened?"

Casey picked up a large rock that rested on her bed. "I'll be right back." she said handing him the rock and running out of her room.

"Case!" Mac ran after her. "What's going on?"

Casey ignored his question and was already out the door at a dead run.

"Casey!"

She made her way down the stairs and out the main door into the lot. The cool breaze blew her hair in front of her eyes and annoyed she pulled it back to see better. She looked left , right, left then right again. She didn't know where to go. She didn't know where to start, but she knew she wanted to catch that bastered.

Mac was right on her heals and in a panic he nearly tripped running out to meet her. "What the hell has gotten into you?" he grabbed her shoulders, but she pulled away.

She put a finger up to hush him. "Do you hear that?" she asked.

Mac paused looking at his daughter and then around the lot. "Motorcycle?" he asked.

"Move!" she screamed when two men on bikes came rushing past them.

"Get in the house!" Mac yelled grabbing her hand.

"Wait!" she yelled back. She knew these men, not well, but she knew the faces.

"Get in the house." he repeated, but the men were already making thier way back, but this time one of the men made a blow towards Caseys head.

Mac pulled out a gun when he saw Casey hit the ground, the men made an escape before Mac could shoot.

Casey sat on the ground and leaned against the car holding her forhead. She could feel the blood running down her face.

Her mind was running in circles again and she couldn't see.

"Don't move." Mac whispered. "Let me see it."

Casey cried as he moved her hand away. It was a good gash across her forhead. "Lets get you to the hospital." he siad.

"No, you have to go after them." she pulled away. "I don't need a doctor." she pulled her self off the ground, unfortunatly the blow had taken a lot of her strength and made her dizzy. Mac caught her as she sank back to the ground.

"Yes you do." he held her up and walked her back to the house.

"Dad. You need to go after them." she said.

"We need to take care of you first." he got her to the door when they heard Peyton yell.

"O my god what happened?" she asked running to them.

"I need you to call Flack."

"What? Why?"

"I'll explain inside."

Casey said in almost a whisper, "No we have to go now." she could feel her eyes getting heavy and her body fell against Mac's.

"She's passing out!" Peyton said in a panic.

"Get the keys to the car." Mac picked up his daughter. "We're going to the hospital."


	5. Hospital

Chapter five

Mac and Peyton sat in the waiting room of the hospital. They weren't use to this. Normaly they were the ones behind the scenes, knowing everything that went on. Never did they expect to be the worried parents in the waiting room.

Mac stared at his feet, hands clamped together, he hadn't been this worried since Casey was a baby and she got that really bad cold. Payton forced and smiled and gently laid her hand on his.

"She's you." she said.

Mac looked up into her beautiful eyes. "What?" he asked in confusion.

"Casey is just like you Mac. She's gonna be fine."

Mac smiled. "Thanks, Peyton."

The doctor pushed through the doors and faced the couple, clip board in hand. Peyton and Mac rose and waited for the doctor to speek.

"Mac Taylor?" he asked.

"Yes. Is she okay?"

The doctor glanced down at the bored. " Slight concusion, we'll be keeping her here for observations. Other then that, you have nothing to worry about. Casey will be just fine." he smiled.

It felt as if the weight of the world was lifted off thier shoulders and the couple let out a sigh of relife.

"Thank you, Doctor." Mac shook his hand.

"Your very lucky. You got one hell of a tough kid." he nodded. "If you would like to see her, I can escort you to her room."

"See." Peyton smiled kissing Mac's cheek. "I told you."

Mac gave her a hug and kissed her twice. "Thank you."

"What's wrong?" she asked when she noticed his smiled had faded.

"Shit."

"Mac?"

"I forgot to call her mother."

"Don't worry. I got it. Go see her."

Casey woke an hour or so later. She stared up at the cieling in confusion, everything was fuzzy, she couldn't see. Everything had a white glow and she had a moment of panic. She tried to rise from the bed, but she felt a shot of pain run through her body when she did so. "Oh my god." she mouned feeling her head that was wrapped in bandages. A slight beeping sound filled her ears and she turned her head to the right to see a heart monitor. "At least I'm not dead." she mumbled.

"Far from it." a female doctor laughed at the end of her bed.

"What? I'm - "

"In the hospital. How are you feeling?"

"Wheres my Mom and Dad?" she asked. The fear of being alone in a hospital made her feel like a child again and she felt a little stupid for acting out.

"It's okay." the nerse said gently. "They are right outside talking. Do you want me to send them in? They're really worried."

"Please." she whispered.

"First." she held up a clip board. "How ya feelin'?"

"I can't really see?"

"Fuzzy?"

"Yeah."

"Do you feel dizzy? Sick?"

"No. I'm fine." she said annoyed. "but the light is to bright." she squinted her eyes.

"I'll dim them." she smiled.

Casey was happy when she heard the nerse close the door behind her. A dark and silent room made Casey happy at the moment, but it soon ended when her parents came walking in.

"Casey! Oh my God, Casey, look at you." her mother was almost in tears as she started kissing Casey. "Are you okay, baby."

"I'm fine, mom."

Her mom started to cover her up more and fix her pillows, while giving Mac dirty looks.

"Your not fine, your in a damn hospital."

Casey's mouth fell open. "It's not that big of a deal. I'm coming home tomarrow."

"Yes you are. I'll be getting her things from Mac's house tonight."

"I'm staying with dad this weekend." Casey protested.

Mac stood at the end of the bed, arms behind his back. He didn't know what to say or do.

"You'll be much more comfortable at home."

"That's my home to ya know."

"Casey." her mother nearly yelled putting a hand up to silence her daughter. "I don't want to hear it."

"I'm going with dad."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Casey was in away expecting this, but she had to rights and she wasn't ready to go home with her mom.

"Dad, tell her I'm going with you." Casey begged.

"Case." he sighed. "Would you rather - "

"What? Now your not taking - " Casey bit her lip. "I knew you just wanted to be back in that damn office."

"Casey, you knows its not that."

"Then what the hell is it?" Casey felt her eyes filling with tears. "What happened today was an accident. It wasn't your fault no matter what my mom told you." she turned to her mom. "Mom, Im 18 years old and this is my last summer here and I went to see dad too." turning back to Mac she continued. "You either dont want me or your confused. What is it?"

Mac looked into his daughters deep eyes and for once in his life he felt lost. He was Detective Mac Taylor. What the hell?  
"I want you. More then anything." he walked over to grab her hand.

"But?"

"But - " he took a deep breath "I've just never been a good enough father to you." Mac felt his heart sink, pain rose and the truth was out. No matter how much he hated it, it was out.

"I wasn't expecting that." she whispered and her mother just looked to the ground.

" I have to go." Mac said. "I'm sorry." he stared to make his leave, but before he shut the door behind him Casey cried out.

"You could change it now!"

Mac paused at the door, still clenching the handle.

Casey found herself in tears and that wasn't normal for her. She repeated in a whisper "You could change it."

Mac's mouth open - closed. Opened agian and then closed agian. He didn't know what to say. He made his way back up the hospital bed and leaned over his daughter.

Casey had a stream of tears running down her face as she looked up at her father. " I know I'm 18 and I'm going to college. I know that we never really had a good relationship, but it's not to late."

"What am I suppost to do, Case?"

Casey painfully pulled herself up so she could lean her back agianst the wall. She felt funny laying down and looking up at everyone.

"You can just stay. For once you could not walk out on me." she cried.

Mac eyes filled with tears and pulled her into his arms. Casey had a hard time huging back so she grabbed his shirt and layed her head agianst his chest.

"I'm so sorry." Mac whispered into her ear as he let his fingers run through her hair. "I'm so sorry."


End file.
